User talk:MastahCheef117/Nomad-class Battlecruiser
Somethings on here don't quite seem to make sense... First off, stolen Covenant technology. Ship wise, the furthest the UNSC ever got was pulse lasers. The olny ship tech ever stolen was an engine. More so to the point, if the ship has the same kinda reactor as the POA, where on earth does it get the energy to run three MACs, a Super MAC, a engine that makes it faster that much, much, much lighter and msaller ships and a extremely powerful Covenant ship weapon, while being capable of using these with high rates of fire? Alos, why would it fire super heated tungsten shell,s that... explode? o.0 It'd be hard to make a solid lump of one of the hardest metals explode, or indeed superheat it, for little point there is in that. And why would these permenantly disable the shields? And how on Earth could it then fire LIQUID shells :S. The super heating required would be enormouse and pointless, it'd just splatter on the armour or shielding like a bug on a windscree, albiet a massive liquid hot bug. Also, the Archers are designed to be anti ship missile, not missiles against single ships. Thats just a secondary function. Furthermore, its got no point defence weapon, if a fighter ship gets near it, its gotta rely solely on its fighter protection. Also, onwards and upwards, less than a month after Cortana apparently grabs the details for these ship technologies (when i remember in the novel she only ends up coming home with a Covenant engine) they manage to reverse engineer all of them onto ships? It took the UNSC years of their best minds working out how to just get shielding onto a human armour. For applying a shield and the most powerful Covenant ship weapon onto a ship, in just under a month, I can't quite imagine that possible. It's Halo Fanon. Now, I appreciate your work Ajax, but still, I didn't try to god-mod it. I put it's strengths and weaknesses, etc:., just like anything else. This is halo fanon, but have you even bothered to read the rules? It is god-modded, just accept it. Fine. Want me to change it? Besides, one of your ships, the Myth Dreadnought, has two super MACs. Nevermind, it has an extra nuclear reactor :P From what I read theres not even any weaknesses. Its faster, more well armed, armoured and shielding that any other human ship, its only draw back being numbers. Thats hardly a weakness. I mean, up until this point the only Covenant technology succesfully reverse engineered into UNSC tech was infantry energy shielding and pulse lasers, none of the larger, more powerful ship technology had even been succesfully recovered, the only one ever recovered was a Covenant engine, on the UNSC Gettysburg. So the first good thing would be to remvoe the amount of Covenant ship tech. Secondly, can a ship the size of a super carrier (estimates are either 1500+ or 3000+ carry that many MACs? A single Super MAC is a kilometer long and normal MACs are around 200 meters long, ish, with the Marathon only carrying a single MAC. Also, I'd research MACs, Archers and other ship ordnance other at Halopedia to see exactly how they function and what is their function. Let me get this straight: You said it's impossible to put ONE little Energy Projector on the Nomad, right? Well, I just looked at one of your ships and it says it carries TWO Energy Projectors, and it's a UNSC ship. This is total bullcrap. Explain. Aggressor-class Battleship Proof. You know why its impossible? Because its a UNSC doesn't have the technology to make a energy projector or the reactor technology to maintain a super MAC, 3 MACS and a extremely powerful Covenant weapon in a battlecruiser sized package. And yes, that is a vessel with six energy projectors and a heavy energy projector. Heck, I'll give you a list of all the ships i made that have energy projectors. The Retribution-class Battlecruiser, the Reverence-class Grand Cruiser, the Relentless-class Super Cruiser, the Dominator-class Carrier, the Venerator-class Assault Carrier, the Redoubtable-class Super Carrier and the Sangheilios-class Dreadnaught. Except of course, you've missed out two vital features. #The weapons are kept in a fine balance, with them being relevant in size to the ship class, using the existing knowledge that the Reverance-class Cruiser of cannon carries 2. #The ships aren't UNSC. They belong to a faction called the United Sangheili Republic. AKA the Elites. And they use Coveantn technology. Like old Covenant ships and weapons. :lolpwnt - Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 21:38, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Good grief O.o Have you read your own article? Just look at how many weapons you have on a human ship. What's more, you have no reason like having help from the Sangheili after the war, this was apparently made during the Human-Covenant War when the most a UNSC ship had in terms of Covenant tech was an engine from the Ascendant Justice, and a Pulse Laser turret. And able to stand up to multiple Covenant cruisers on its own and win? That just didn't happen, I'm sorry but it just really didn't I agree with master cheef..........sorta I think most parts of your ship are realistic; and you explain that the spartans stole the necassary tech. I think that makes sense, as you are just making this up. Isn't this site for tweaking reality anyways? (the reality in the story) Oh, the main part I think is totally unrealistic is the liquid shells fired by the MAC cannon. That's just not technologically feasible. No one in the Halo series ever possessed that sort of tech. Well, maybe the Forerunners or the Precursors, but we can't say for sure. Over all, I think it would make sense if you only had three normal macs and maybe take out the super? I don't know, but just take out some of the obviously unrealistic stuff and you will have a good article. :Please sign in your comments using the ~~~~Little_Missy - 16:01, 15 October 2008 (UTC) It took the UNSC 25 years to reverse engineer energy shielding. How did it take them a few weeks/months to reverse engineer something much, much bigger? Also, something thats glaringly obvious, they didn't bring back a energy projector. All they brought back from Reach was a Covenant Engine. On the liquid shells, its not that its impossible, its just that it is extremely pointless. Its like having a gun that shoots snowballs instead of bullets. :lolpwnt x2 - Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 21:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) FYI Just puttin' it out there, but SMAC slugs as seen on the Cairo Station H2 level are about a meter in diameter, at the most. If you launch a MAC slug 1,000cm/30 feet in diameter, we're talkin' intant destruction of anything it touches, and then some. If they ever did make a slug that big, it would be used to probably split planets :P. Move to User namespace #'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC)